Holding Out
by UchihaElle99
Summary: Sakura Haruno a Motorcycle and NASCAR Racer, the only girl one at that; has to complete her dream while avoiding the paparazzi. While dealing with teenage dramas, her past, and unexpected love and hate. (Where love lies, so does hate.) Join Sakura and her friends on her adventures that test her loyalty and limits. Major Pairing SasuSaku. Minor NaruHina, SaiIno, NejTen, ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holding Out.**_

* * *

_"They say I'm better off dead, but heavens full... And hell won't take me."- Bring me the Horizon._

* * *

_**Sorry**__ guys, I know you hate __**Authors**__ notes but this is the only one until the end, or an update on my posting! Okay so first off __**DISCLAIMER;**__ I do __**NOT**__ own Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters. I also use a few good lines from my favorite TV shows, so instead of quoting them, her it is. I do __**NOT**__ own the __**Vampire**__**Diaries**__, __**Teen wolf**__, __**Immortal Instruments series, **__and__** The Music Lyrics**__! Thanks Enjoy! Feel free to leave comments and __**Reviews**__! I love to hear what your thinking!_

* * *

_Summary-_

_Sakura Haruno a Motorcycle and NASCAR Racer, the only girl one at that; has to complete her dream while avoiding the paparazzi. While dealing with teenage dramas, her past, and unexpected love and hate. (Where love lies, so does hate.) Join Sakura and her friends on her adventures that test her loyalty and limits. Major Pairing SasuSaku. Minor NaruHina, SaiIno, NejTen, ShikaTema. ;)._

* * *

**_Holding out. Chapter 1. Introductions_**

I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm sure up you've heard of me or have watched me or even read about me, I'm everywhere nowadays. Ever sense I won last years AMA motorcycle tournament and took second with the Pack racing I've been all over the news.

It gets tiring honestly don't the press and paparazzi have anything better to do than bother me. Anyways I just turned seventeen three months ago, dealing with Highschool, fanboys, and racing can be stressful but somehow I manage.

My parents were already rich and one of the top business corporations around here, and their daughter "_miraculously_" took after he great grandfather and had the skill and ability to race. I started at a young age, five to be exact. Just little things like watching with grandpa and then biking, and slowly I tried a real motorbike (for kids of course!), I took to it instantly.

Last year I was somewhat lucky with my races, this year my Competition will be harder and take me seriously. Because I'm a girl they think I'll lose and cry well they're all wrong and I'll show them ..again.

That's right I'm the first girl to ever... _**Ever**_ win AMA's motorcycling cup. After proving myself and my parents possibly bribing... Suzuki or in other words Hyuuga I was accepted into the program, and got my first race, I wowed the crowd for sure.

I'm still on Hyugga's team in fact one of the Hyuuga is My boyfriend while another is one of my best friends. Neji Hyuuga, I've been with the handsome pale-eyed hunk for seven months now, and Hinata Hyuuga I've know sense second grade.

My other best friends are Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten Haruno. Tenten took up my last name for schooling purposes sense she's an orphan, she lives with me too, well sometimes...she's ummm.. Hard to control and she stays the night at the other girls houses and sometimes boys houses.

I value privacy and my spare time. Anytime I have free time I'm racing if Ino's not dragging me to the mall. I'm already very beautiful and attractive even if I have bright pink hair, guys like the fact that I race... In all honesty I don't give a damn about anyone but Neji.

I have bright Emerald eyes that seem to shine with determination every time I step foot into the special speedway track that's reserved for professional AMA trainers. My parents don't enjoy me always gone, but hey they are gone half the time on stupid business trips so they didn't get to prance in and tell me to stop racing.

Hell no that's what I do best, race. I ran out of the house my long pink hair trailing behind me almost got caught in the door as I shut it. I saw my bike parked in my garage. My garage had three motorcycles and four racing cars, two mustangs' and one Suzuki, and one Porsche.

The servants polished them daily, I grabbed my keys and pranced to my favorite racing motorcycle, my parent always scolded "Sakura you shouldn't ride your racing motorcycles anywhere but the track!"

I knew it drew attention but I could out ride anyone who followed so it didn't matter, plus I would head to the track it was way faster than hooking some stupid tailor up to a damn ugly truck and driving. I grabbed my phone and plugged it in to the music system.

"_I'm bleeding out, so if the last thing I do is to bring you down."_

_"I'll bleed out for you so I bare my skin and count my sins, I close my eyes and take it in"_

_"and I'm bleeding out I'm bleeding out for you (for you.)" _

Bleeding out by Imagine Dragons boomed and she started her beloved black with subtle hints of pink Suzuki gxsr600. She let the loud engine roar to life before she pulled out of the garage and shot down the street.

Her helmet in the side compartment all she had was leather skinny jeans, and a lose red leather jacket, sunglasses perched over her green orbs, and red leather gloves, she had robin hood black boots, over all she wasn't very safe, but who needed safe When your a AMA racer.

Boys wolf whistled as she passed, girls whispered. Some recognized her immediately others just stood in shock or awe. She would smirk at people, before zooming away, to fast for Camera's to get decent pictures.

She quickly pulled into the two open doors that were by the back entrance for the speedway, she darted in and parked her motorcycle in the grass by the starting line. She sat on her motorcycle and sent a group message.

At the Speedway, I'll be home later tonight.. S. she sent the text to her mother and father, she restarted her beauty, but stopped as her mother text her.

Okay dear but we have a dinner date tonight at 6, so come to this address 515 N. Landon. If you have trouble finding it call me.

She didn't reply she didn't need to her mother understood she was racing, her mood changed, her emotions were put aside when she raced, they only got in the way. Sometimes you had to race Ex's and your current boyfriend, it didn't matter the relationship or the status of the person, only beating them.

She saw Neji's bike zoom past her and she pushed off her own, she easily caught up to him and pointed a Finger at him, and on at herself before she motioned forward. Her motions yelled _lets race_. He pushed forward as well and they took off their speeds accelerating from a casual 80 mph to 274 mph and they continued.

A raven haired emotionless teen and a excited blond watched as the tied racers zoomed past, he only saw pink before they were gone again.

"Damn look at them go! Maybe we have competition this year." The blond yelled into the raven haired teens ear.

Onyx eyes clashed with Celiac blue before they darkened and he glared. "Your too loud dobe!" He grumbled and jumped off the four foot railing down to his bike, he pulled it out in the track and took off, starting slow to catch the other two racers.

He ignored His best friends loud protests to wait for him, as Naruto caught up he started to complain about how slow he was going. He smirked when to motorcycles zoomed separated enough to pass Naruto before sliding together again.

He didn't waste another lap and took off a few seconds after the two had pasted, he left Naruto in a daze.

"TEME WAIT FOR ME!" the energetic blond yelled and jumped on his Daytona 675 and sped off in failed attempts to catch his best friend and the two mysterious racers.

Neji was pulling off to the side and Sakura followed suit. He pulled his helmet off and threw it to her. "Put it on." he demanded with a frown.

"hmpht." Sakura made a small pout but reluctantly put the helmet on, a minute later two motorcycles pulled up beside theirs, one was bright orange with a Uchiha fan on the back. The other was pure black with a red glint on the side.

She liked Neji's pure white one better but the black was sure pretty, it made her think of light and dark, _which side are you?_ Was the Question it asked. For herself she was dark, her bike was anyway. She smiled under the mask.

"I have a meeting, but I'm sure you can race... Him." Neji said before nodding a goodbye to Sakura, she nodded back a thanks for calling her a guy. She hated it when men didn't take her seriously because she was a girl.

She nodded towards the two and lightly pulled the gas gear and drove to the starting line. They followed suit and pulled up beside her, she roared her engine once they all roared for the second time, and after the third they zoomed off, Sakura pulled ahead by a inch before the black motorcycle driver tied her.

She smirked and increased her speed, 200 mph, 215 mph, 230 mph and so on. They came to a turn she didn't lessen her speed she leaned all the ways to the left her knee barley rubbed against the ground.

It wasn't riders safety with her it was the thrill of racing. The raven haired teen with a jet black helmet smirked, _this guy was competition, finally someone gives me a challenge_. She was about a foot in front of him, when she pulled something sharp and shinny out, she cut two wires on her front bike.

Her bike pulled front and zoomed past the finish line, It was her last lap, the shocked boys were left staring and pathetically catch up, after a few seconds she was at the finish line, about twenty seconds after her so was the teenage boys.

The orange rider was the first to take his helmet off, he had a shocked smile on his face, he jumped off his bike.

"Hey your really good, what's your name, what team are you on this year? Did you know it's the first time Sasuke-Teme lost during practice!" The blond informed her, while the black rider took his helmet off and muttered "dobe".

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TEME!" The over active kid yelled.

"Shup up dobe!" He growled, as Sakura awkwardly got off her bike. The both turned their heads towards her while she took of the helmet. Long pink locks lifted up with the helmet and then flowed down her back, and staid put a little past her butt. She pushed a hand threw the long tresses and out of her face, she smirked at their shocked faces.

"Y-Y-You're a G-GIRL!" the blond yelled and sputtered in shock.

She looked down at her clothes, and then hair and answered a very amused "Yes."

How could he have not noticed earlier, he wasn't a prodigy for nothing, she had a curvy body, smaller, and wore girl clothes, he was so unobservant in the most important moments. So she must be Haruno.

"B-But Y-You're R-Racing." The blond stuttered.

"So! If you didn't notice I kicked you ass... It doesn't matter what gender I am only my skill level!" She said angrily and started to get on her bike, before the blond stopped her.

He pulled her back by her elbow, she roughly yanked it from him, anger was evident in her face. "Let me go!" She hissed.

"S-Sorry... I'm just shocked to see a G-Girl up here racing... That good!" He said she glared and backed away.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, I love Ramen and maybe you?... I don't like this Teme... My dream is to win the prix cup!" He said and offered her a hand to shake, with a bright grin on his face.

"I'm Haruno... Sakura, I love racing, and my boyfriend Neji Hyuuga, and music. I don't like fanboys, paparazzi, and press meeting, I absolutely hate girly girls. My dream is to win the AMA for the next four years, and surpass my great grandfather." She said nonchalantly and looked around, people were pointing and whispering one boy started running over towards her.

"Your Haruno Sakura! Your so awesome! Wanna be my girlfriend!?" He asked and tried to fling an arm around her shoulders.

Someone's hand shot put and caught the limb. "She already has a boyfriend... Get lost." Neji said coldly while the guy ran off his arm in hand.

"Hyuuga." The handsome, dark rider acknowledged.

"Uchiha." he nodded back.

"Sakura!" Naruto said happily.

"What?" She asked the blond without looking at him, she was looking at her boyfriend and the Uchiha's glaring Competition.

"Nothing I thought we were doing Whole name thing!" He said happily, Neji turned and glared at him, he coward back.

"W-Well anyways, Sakura your really good, we should race sometime. Here's my number call or text me." Naruto said and handed her a number, she didn't take it.

"There's no point in racing you, I'm already better... Plus we're going to be racing soon, we're both in the AMA tour." She said coldly and finished with a smirk, the Uchiha was staring at her while Naruto was Gapping, Neji smirked.

"See you at the race, Uzamaki... Uchiha." She bid while walking away towards her bike, she swung her leg on and pulled off, Neji looked after her.

"Uzamaki I recommend you stay away from her if you know what's good for you." He said coldly while glaring at the blond.

"Huh?... O-Oh." Naruto chocked out stupidly.

"What are you going to do Hyuuga, shouldn't you trust your girlfriend to not whore around with others." The dark Uchiha spat.

"I trust her... Not the men around her that look at her like she's a piece of meat..." He added slyly.

"You should just put her on a leash. Like the bitch she is." The Uchiha growled out.

Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder and the next thing he knew his nose was bleeding, someone punched him, his eyes watered and his whole body jolted back. All he saw was a blur of pink.

"Maybe I should, but then again I wouldn't be able to See her do things like kicking your ass." Neji said and smirked, his girlfriend was pissed he knew, but he couldn't help but love her and her temper.

"Look who your calling a bitch Uchiha? Your the one that follows after your stupid family, acting so high and mighty when you're lower than trash, you're dirt! Go back to your family and lick their shoes, by the end of the tour you'll be licking mine to." She hissed before she angrily got on her bike that she had only moved to not get hit by oncoming racers, and sped out of the open gates into on going traffic not giving a damn.

From this day forth she had found someone she would make her life goal to beat, she was going to kick his ass in racing, he was an Asshole and _she wasn't going to wait for karma to get him, why should she when she could kick his ass here and now._

* * *

Review? I think Yes ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Hell Have No Furry

**_Holding Out._**

**_Chapter 2. Hell hath no fury._**

* * *

Sakura drove until her phone buzzed she sighed and pulled to the side of the road. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Sakura... Honey it's5:50 I wanted to remind you of the dinner party, dress Nicely." Her mothers bell like voice told her elegantly over the phone.

"Sure mom I might be a few minutes late, but I'll be there." She said with a small smile. She hung up after saying byes and be safe. She roared her engine and darted in front of a pissed male.

She smirked and swerved in front of cars, she was home in a matter of minutes, she ran up the large mansions stairs that led to her bedroom. Her butler Jarvis parked her motorcycle and got her Suzuki concept car, it was a deep red, with blue neon lights in front and back, a large grill with a glowing pink S.

She pulled on A high low dress, it was two inches above her knee and then cascaded down her in the back to her feet. The dress had a rhinestone belt and was a light green, almost a teal. It was a casual dress, she quickly pulled her hair up into a twisted bun, and stuck two long needle pins threw the sides, they had three jewels dangling off of the tops.

She slid on teal two inch high heeled shoes that had small rhinestones that matched her belt on them. She put on a teal eyeshadow over the blue eye shadow she previously had on, she left her mascara the same and grabbed a clear lip gloss.

She ran down the stairs grabbed her phone and it's charger, her car keys were bing held by Jarvis, she grabbed them with a quick thanks, and ran out the door, it was six-O-five. She jumped in the car started the beauty, and let the music blare.

She pressed the gas hard, and shot out of the large driveway. She sped half of the way to the strange address, when she pulled up to the large black gates, they opened and she drove forward.

* * *

The parents sitting inside heard the loud music.

"Looks like my daughter is here." Mebuki Sakura's mother said with a wary almost apologetic smile.

"Kids nowadays." Mikoto Uchiha (mother) said with a smile and waved it off.

She parked her car behind her parents, she got out and walked up the large steps to the large wooden front door, their mansion was a little bit bigger than her own. She was about to knock when a butler opened the door and gestured her inside.

Sakura walked into the living room where her Father sat with Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi Uchiha, and A strange blue man. She nodded towards the men and her father introduced her.

"This is my lovely daughter... Sakura Haruno, I'm guessing you've heard of her." He said with a proud smile while he stood up and hugged the delicate and beautiful girl.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-San." Fugaku acknowledged politely.

"Indeed Uchiha-San." Sakura said sweetly while inside she was exploding in fury, while she shook the Uchiha's hand, I wonder if they know that I punched Their son? I feel like I'm in enemy territory! How could my parents put me here with my competition.

"I'm Itachi, and this is Kisame." A man with dark hair and dark eyes like Sasuke's just longer and older introduced himself and the big blue guy. She nodded and the main Uchiha called her attention.

"You know Sakura-San, My youngest son Sasuke and his best friend are in the garage feel free to make your presence known." Fugaku Uchiha suggested with a small smile on his professional and cold face. She smiled and went through the kitchen to the garage.

She walked down the wooden stairs and saw four cars in the garage. One boy she assumed to be Sasuke was underneath the car while Naruto was working under the hood.

Her heels lightly clicked across the floor, neither Boy looked up, she made her way next to Naruto and looked in at the gears and engine. She smirked when he jumped and yelled.

"GEEZ! S-Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. She didn't even look at him before she answered.

"My family was invited over for dinner..." After Naruto sputtered out his confusion she answered.

"Haruno... My last name, my parents!" She looked at him for a moment before she looked at the engine again.

"What's wrong with the car?" She asked and took a pony tail and tied her dress up to her mid thigh, it stayed out if her way.

"Ummmm... Oh it won't start, something with the engine we think." Naruto said, after he stopped staring at her long slender legs.

"Anything else?" She asked irritated.

"The battery's also dead, and the accelerators broken." Sasuke answered while glaring at her.

"Good to see you to Uchiha." She growled and reached forward towards the oil cap. Sasuke grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her back.

"Don't touch it you'll break something." Sasuke snapped at her, she pulled her wrist from his iron grip and her lip curled in disgust, she looked at the cars insides and recited.

"Your battery is a Mercedes Benz 300SL. So upgrade and do a 325SL not something to different just enough for a change of speed. Your oil is low, and had a whole in the side, your engine just has to be charged or jump started every now and then, it can't only run on gas because it's forth hybrid. Also something is stuck inbetween the carburetor." She said while leaning on the car and looking at the interior.

"Overall beautiful car, just from that spot by your left front light and mirror, it shows you either _pissed a girl off and she took a golf club to the car_ or you weren't careful during a race and you swerved into a car or vise versa." She said while she squatted and examined the left light and paint, she nodded.

Her dress moved up even shorter while she squatted and Sasuke looked away from the girl. While Naruto starred.

"You know a lot about Cars, being able to tell the damage of a repeated accident and what's wrong with the car within a few moments of looking." Kisame's rough voice said from her left.

She smirked and said "I started riding bikes and motorcycles when I was five, my grandpa taught me, and my great grandfather is a ledgened Taksuki Haruno. I think I have a 325SL in the back of my Suzuki, we can go check if you want." she offered and glanced at the silent Uchiha.

He nodded and she laughed, noticing the small swell and dark colored skin on his nose. He glared and growled.

"I got you good!" Naruto started laughing with her and Itachi just smirked while Kisame let a small chuckle out.

"She's the one that hit you, I thought it would have been from some men but a small girl like her." Kisame said and Sakura smiled, naruto opened the garage, he tried to grab Sakura's hand but she roughly pushed him away.

"Don't touch me or you'll have a bruise just like your friend." She snapped as she lead them out to her car.

"WOW Sakura-chan your car it's Amazing!" Naruto said and Kisame let a low whistle out, Itachi just stared at it. She opened the trunk with voice command.

"Open trunk." It obeyed and opened she motioned for Naruto to grab the battery, that was in a box. She took off her high heels and put them in the trunk. She listened to Naruto talk while they walked back to the garage.

She hooked up the battery and got the dead bird out of the carbonator, she had a look of disgust on her face while she did so. Itachi and Kisame had left, she took a patcher and applied it to the small hole and told Naruto to start the car.

It roared to life and she smiled. "Sasuke, Naruto I see you fixed the car." Fugaku said with a cold emotionless tone, but pride shined in his eyes.

"Actually Sakura-can figured the problem out and gave us a new battery, she did most of it, beside the oily stuff." He said happily and then grumbled, but he through an arm around the said girl, she growled and he retreated.

"NARUTO! You got oil on my dress!" She shrieked.

"HUH? Oh sorry Sakura-chan!" He said and she looked at the handprint on her back, she had a small line of oil on her right cheek.

"Ugh! I have other clothes in the car." She said while glaring, she walked out of the garage and to the car. She pulled out some jean shorts, and a sparkly white T-Shirt. She went inside and changed in a bathroom.

Her hair was let down, in small waves, her bangs framed her face, most parting to the right, she looked beautiful. She walked out and Naruto jumped on her. She hit the cold floor with a warm body on top of her.

"Get off!" She said angrily while she tried to sit up. After finally getting Naruto off of her and out of her hair, the boys played a video game. Sakura Texted Neji while the mothers talked in the kitchen.

She was in the living room, listening to the boys play while texting.

"Sakura dear what are You doing?" Her mother asked sweetly.

"Texting." Sakura answered with little as possible.

"I know that but Who?" Her mother questioned on.

"Neji." She said and continued typing out how bored she was and slightly mad about being with the Uchiha.

"*sigh* those two are always together and when their not their texting." Her mother said.

" We just forgot what's feels like to be young and Inlove." Mikoto answered with a smile.

"Are they Dating." Mikoto asked.

"We've been dating seven months." Sakura joined the conversation.

"He's a good racer, is that how you met him?" Fugaku asked.

"Kind of. I actually beat him, and he took interest in me, He's the only real competition I have." She said with a small smile.

"But I've always known Neji. His cousin is my best friend." She answered happily.

"DAMMIT! I can't win! Need for speed sucks!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Language Naruto." Mikoto scolded.

"Need for speed is easy, I've beat the game twice." Sakura said while texting.

"Marry me!" Naruto yelled while lunging at her, she swiftly rolled off the couch and stood, glaring at the blond and his undying determination to hug her.

She picked up his controller, and picked her car, she customized the engine, and the sides, she picked a pure black with white strips mustang. she started the race. She took off and while on the video screen she pressed seven buttons and her race car accelerated last the limit.

She hit eight buttons and a bridge popped up connecting her from driving around and wasting time. She finished first and picked her phone up again, and replied to Ino's long text.

Sasuke glared at the girl, Naruto stared in awe, Kisame had a smirk on his face while Itachi remained emotionless. "Let's play the other one in the basement and see if you can do so great at that one." Kisame offered slyly and she shrugged a sure.

The relocated to the basement, They started another racing game, she was having difficulties in the beginning but she found a hack and activated it, she zoomed ahead of Naruto and Kisame, soon she was tied with Sasuke.

Her phone started ringing and a loud song blared she picked her phone up not bothering to pause the game, she hit four buttons and it auto piloted for her, she answered and put it on speaker.

"Forehead! There's this sick party tonight it starts at midnight, it's on the beach! We should totally go! What'd you think?" She asked loudly.

"We have school tomorrow?" Sakura deadpanned and turned off her autopilot.

"Sooo... We've done this plenty if times! Just don't get hungover." Ino said and Sakura smirked.

"Plus your fab ex boy toy will be there." Ino chimed into the phone.

Sakura shot the phone a glance before returning to the screen.

"Which Ex?" Sakura asked and Ino laughed.

"you act like a slut you've only dated four guys! You know which one! Sai idiot!" Ino said loudly.

"And Neji's not going." Ino added.

"More reason for me not to go!" Sakura Said and turned a sharp corner.

"What happens when you two break up? Huh? I'm not saying cheat on him but flirt, don't shut down guys..." Ino said and then Asked "What are you doing?"

"Playing some video game, at a dinner party thing." She said boredom.

"Sounds like hell, I don't see why you go to those stupid dinners, who are you with this time? Another hand in marriage thing? Admirer? Friend? _Asshole_?

"Asshole... Defiantly the _Asshole category_!" Sakura said and smirked as the boys heads shot towards her.

"Uchiha Fugaku... You heard of em?" She asked.

"Yeah, has two sons, both have _large egos and need a good ass kickin'_ why you mention them." Ino asked.

"Becasue that's the _level of hell I'm in_." She said and Ino laughed.

"Hahaha that's what you get for racing all the time, fame now you have to deal with assholes like that." She said.

"Shut up." Sakura growled as she passed Itachi in the video game, she had one lap to do until she won.

"Hey aren't the Uchiha's the other team you race against... One of your competitors."

"Yep..." Sakura answered.

"You sound happy!" Ino said with a laugh.

"What gave it away, my sarcastic voice or the fact that I'm reluctant to go to a party?" She asked.

"Whatever I'll pick you up at eleven. How do you plan to sneak out this time?"

"Window." She answered without thinking, she pulled past the finish line and won. She picked her phone up while Ino laughed a goodbye.

She hung up and threw her phone on the nice white couch. "Wanna play again?" She asked with a cock of her head towards the four stunned males.

* * *

Review! Please!?


	3. Chapter 3 Break ups and make ups

_** Holding out. **_

**Chapter 3. Break ups and make ups.**

* * *

Itachi shook his head and him and Kisame disappeared upstairs, she sat cross legged on the couch, while Naruto and Sasuke stared at her.

"If all you're going to do is stare then I'm leaving." Sakura growled as her head shot towards them.

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan... We've just never met someone like you, a girl anyways... Well you're... you're into video games, and racing and you're a girl!" Naruto blabbed.

"What he means to say is... It's _different_ to meet a girl that is into things like that." Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"Yeah so..." She asked confused.

"Soo! We should be friends! Hang out. fall Inlove!" Naruto daydreamed.

"This is why I hate socializing with my competitors, their all boys so they like me! I don't date competitors!" Sakura said angrily, while she paced back and forth ranting.

"Your dating Neji...you compete with him." Sasuke pointed out.

"He's on my team." She said with a blush.

"Hn... Your interesting that's all I'm saying." Sasuke had to admit he always thought girls were fangirls, but she... She punched him in the nose because he offended her. She stood up for herself, and she raced. She was good, not like the other girls that would say something they didn't know about to catch his attention, no she actually knew, she helped fix the dobes car.

She looked at them skeptically before her phone rang and she answered it.

"What now Ino?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Dude were all going to DIE!" Ino screeched and Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Shut up! What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Were having tornado warnings! Take shelter! God I hate the sound of those damn screeching things!" She complained.

"Now you know what it's like to talk to you." Sakura Said with a smirk.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Ino yelled and Sakura dropped the phone and held her right ear.

"Dammit Ino shut the hell up, why are we having Tornado warnings?" Sakura asked her voice edgy in frustration.

"Because a tornado landed somewhere about forty miles away! Just stay safe forehead and party's off so you got out of it this time." Ino said before hanging up.

"My Car! Oh my god! Do you have another garage or something!" Sakura said quickly and tugged on Sasukes arm.

Hail started and Sakura let a small scream escape her throat.

"Sasuke! Garage!" She freaked.

"Yes common." He said and she hugged him, not really thinking about the action. Her arms encircled his neck and she pressed her body against his, she squeezed tight and then jumped off of him, taking his arm and pulling him up the stairs. Sasuke was shocked that the girl was so moody, from being suspicious to angry to concerned to happy.

He felt color rise to his cheeks and he blushed at the small contact, the female body pressed against his enlightened hidden fantasies. Want. He ran up the stairs behind the girl, she didn't have to pull him but he reluctantly followed and didn't oblige to the action.

Naruto pouted and followed Sasuke up the stairs. When the got up the stairs Sasuke pulled Sakura back and headed for a different way than the front door, she followed behind hand still crumpling his arm sleeve.

The got outside and he said "Naruto open the garage, Sakura and I will get the car. He grabbed her wrist and ran, towards her expensive car, both were being pelted by rain and hail. Sakura squeaked every now and then. They made it to the car and found no damage.

Sasuke got in drivers seat, and Sakura got in passenger seat. She flopped down in the seat and turned to buckle her seat belt, her breath came out ragged, and laborious, when she looked up Sasuke was two inches away from her face. She looked at him for the first time, well she'd seen him before but really looked at him.

He had dark eyes that weren't quiet black, but a deep red and purple mix, it was amazing. Almost onyx. He had a fire jawline, and small cheekbones, he was naturally pale but also a fare tan, his ears were medium sized almost a little small, he had a clean shave and his eyebrows were perfect, just manly but not bushy, they had arch to them, natural not waxed. His lips were a light pink, and a little chapped they challenged to be claimed. He had a small splotch of skin over his nose where it was swollen, and a darker skin color.

She pulled herself out of her daze and sat in her back in her chair, almost cowering from him. She wanted out of the car as soon as possible. She snuck a glance at the handsome teen, she didn't look at his face but the next best spot... His skin tight clothes and abs. His muscles rippled from the cold rain, while his black spiky hair flattened around his face, _what would it be like to be in bed with_... No! She told herself firmly.

* * *

Sasuke looked up from buckling the seat belt, and was met with a pink head looking down, trying to get her seat belt. She was breathing rapidly as was he. Her face highered and they made eye contact, he studied her pale looking face, he started with her wet pink hair.

It was a little messy, but overall it just tangled together and fell in her face and around her Body, her cheeks were tinted pink from running and the cold she had high cheek bones, her eyebrows were naturally arched and shaped well, her face was thin and healthy. She was really quiet beautiful she had minimum make up on, she didn't wear foundation.

He would have seen skin colored stuff leaking off her face if she did, her make up wasn't out there or anything but natural, she didn't draw much attention to herself her hair did that already. He noted her lips were a mix between a light red and a dark pink, they had a light gloss over them. Her pink tongue darted out and wet her lips, _what would it be like to taste her tongue to explore her mout... What the hell was he thinking_...

He looked down and saw her barefooted, he let a ghost of a smirk cover his lips. Her long legs were slightly glistened with water droplets, she was tan and he guessed she Ran or else she wouldn't have such a nice body, her jean shorts were wet and she was shivering.

Her white shirt stuck to her body and exposed her flat stomach and the small tanned skin underneath, he saw her yellow, pink and blue zebra bra and quickly looked away, he felt his neck on fire.

"S-Sorry... For punching You in the nose... I might have taken things... Too far." Sakura Said with a small smile, but she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"I deserved it." Sasuke said before looking for the key.

"Suzuki... Start." Sakura commanded and the Car roared to life.

"The car is voice programmed, I left my keys inside so it's my back up." She said with a small smile.

Sasuke nodded and drove the car into the garage. The blond shut the garage door, and Sakura got out of the car, she walked around the car expecting damage. She let out a relieved sigh when it was perfect. The lights flickered and then went out.

"Sasuke... Naruto.!?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"**BOO**!" Naruto yelled in front of her with a flash light to his face, she jumped back and hit a solid chest, with a startled scream. She pushed off Sasuke and was met with Naruto in front if her.

Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and grabbed her wrist, he pulled her through the garage. When he got inside he pulled her to the basement, she tumbled down the steps and he ended up catching her.

"Where'd are parents go? And Itachi and that creepy blue guy? And Naruto?" Sakura asked the only one in the room.

"Are parents are probably in the more advanced tornado shelter, they probably went there while we got the car, Naruto probably joined them, Itachi left with Kisame a while ago." Sasuke answered, and lite four candles, he continued lighting the candles he found.

"Why don't we go to the tornado shelter thing?" She asked getting up off the couch and grabbing a lighter to help with providing light.

"Because that would mean going out there." he said pointing to the window, which showed the goofball sized hail, the heavy rain and the torturous wind storm going on, and the dark sky shielding the sun.

"Oh." she said while she walked closer to the window and rested her arms on the sill, she looked out at the sky.

He went to the TV and turned it on.

"I thought we didn't have power?" She asked.

"We don't... not lights, but are electronics are a different system, so they work." He said and she nodded.

She went and sat on the couch, she stopped when he heard her name on the Tv.

"Sakura Haruno's bets for a successful season are sky rocketing, it looks like millions think this young girl has what it takes to win, do you?...So get this... Sakura is seventeen years old, still in high school, she's currently an A honor-role student, and ontop of that the Varsity Cheer squads captain. This girl is truly amazing... She took first last year, will she be able to beat the Uchiha and her team mate and boyfriend Neji Hyuuga?" The news caster asked.

"Turn it off." Sakura said her voice quivering.

"Hn." Sasuke said while he flipped channels.

"Later tonight well be talking about the upcoming Races... Did you hear The little Haruno, the only girl racer will be going up against tougher people this time?" another channel advertised the race.

"Can... we turn... the T-TV off?" She snapped while her voice gave way to emotions.

"Click." Sasuke changed the channel ignoring her, he stopped at the next channel.

I think you'd like to hear some good news... Or gossip anyways. Neji Hyuuga was spotted with another girl not the beloved pink haired Haruno, no another girl. He was placing a kiss on her cheek while his arm was around her waist." The news reporter said while pictures flashed on the screen.

It showed her long haired Hyuuga holding a short black haired girl. She had a smile on her face, as Neji had a smirk. Sakura's heart broke at the scene of Neji with another girl. Another picture showed them walking hand and hand on another day, and one of her on the back of his motorcycle with his helmet on.

Silent tears streamed down her cheeks. As reality hit her, Neji had been cheating on her. He'd probably been cheating on her sense the second month when she found him the first time. She got up and started to run up the stairs, she tripped and cursed.

* * *

"S-Shit... D-D-Dam-mmit...!" She cursed as she stumbled to the top of the stairs, she was sobbing and hyperventilating. She slipped to the ground out of breath, her hair in her face and her body not taking the sudden shock.

She expected her knees to hit the ground but instead she felt warm, strong arms encircle her body and Haul her upwards, into their chest.

"H-He... CC-C-Che...ated... On me-ee." She gasped in oxygen and the heavily scent of her protector.

"Then he's stupid... Right now so are we... We need to stay in the basement." Sasuke said and gently picked up the broken girl, he placed one arm under her knees, and the other supported her back, she curled up into his solid chest.

He hadn't known Sakura long, hell he just met her today. But he knew... he knew that she wasn't suppose to be crying that she didn't cry, she was a tough girl, a happy girl, but this stupid guy just knocked her down. He growled and went down the stairs.

He placed Sakura on his bed, and was about to leave when she whispered "D-Don't leave... Pl..lease..." her emerald orbs shinned over with crystal tears, he sighed and laid down on the bed beside her, she curled into his body and cried.

He felt a pang of anger and protectiveness stir in his stomach, she didn't deserve this, hell neither did he. Why was he stuck with the delirious girl, maybe I should leave? He thought, she did punch me earlier today... He was about to walk away when A phone rang and Sakura stopped crying.

"I-It's N-N-Nej-I C.." Sasuke seemed to get what she was choking out, he got her phone and leaned against the door frame, so Sakura could see him and hear the conversation.

"Sakura!" Neji's voice resounded from the pink iPhone.

"I was concerned I haven't heard from you sense earlier this evening, are you alright. I'm on my way to your house right now?" he reinsured.

"Hyuuga. She's not at her house, she's at mine." Sasuke said very coldly, Sakura winced at his tone. He was angry and it was evident but why... Why would he be angry at Neji?

"What's she doing there!?" Neji growled.

"Why do you have her phone?!" Neji spat the last.

Sasuke smirked. "She staid over sense the weather sucks, she doesn't want to talk to you, so I answered." Sasuke snapped.

"Why?" Neji growled and turned his car around and headed towards the Uchiha mansion.

"Maybe because you've been cheating on her...No that's not it maybe because You've been lying to her...?" Sasuke half sneered half aske he heard Sakura gasp in breath and muffle a cry.

"That's low to assume Uchiha." Neji growled.

"I'm not assuming some paparazzi caught a few cute pictures of you and your other _significant_." Sasuke snarled and saw Sakura shed a few more tears.

"Let me talk to her! It's a misunderstanding." Neji said and Sasuke stepped forward and sat on the corner of the bed, beside a broken Sakura.

"She's in no state to be told lies..." Sasuke growled and looked at Sakura who half nodded half shook.

"I'm on my way, you can't stop me from seeing my girlfriend." Neji growled.

"Oh come if you want, just you won't get past my front gates, plus she doesn't want to see you. Take a hint." Sasuke sneered and ended the call.

Sakura looked at the floor while the tears slid down her face, he maker up slowly washing away. Sasuke sighed and took her hand, he crawled back into bed and she resumed silent crying into his hard chest.

"_Congrats your single... Now._" He said sarcastically.

She laughed, and looked up at him, tears in her eyes, but she had a lopsided smile on her face.

"Y-Your right... I guess. I haven't officially ended the relationship but I want to do that face to face... I think... I've forgotten what it feels like to be... Single." She said with a small laugh while she blew her nose and wiped the trail of mascara away.

"_I'd describe it as... Freedom. No one to boss you around, you can flirt or ignore boys_." Sasuke said with a smirk, she'd cried for sixty two minutes, and now she looked hurt but better.

"You didn't show me this.. Side of you today?" She said with a small smirk as her eyes narrowed teasingly.

"You didn't show me this side of you either! But I did see a good side of your fist." He said and she howled with laughter, he found himself stifling a laugh as well.

"Uchiha-San... There is a strange white-eyed brown haired teenage boy here... Do you know anything about him.. He requests to see Sakura-San." The butler said with a small bow.

"See to it that he leaves, there's nothing here for him..._ Not anymore_." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

"S-Sasuke... Thank you... Seriously thank you... For just letting me be a burden ...and cry for an hour.." She said and hugged him, her breasts pressing up against his hard body, she sighed and he slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, he pulled her body further onto his.

She laughed into his chest and gently pushed him backwards, he reluctantly laid down, with the girl in his arms, and on his body. Her sweet rich scent reached his nose, he was getting high off of her.

After a few minutes her breathe became calmer and slower, he knew she was asleep. He tightened his hold on the delicate girl. _Funny how things work out, she's available and shes not a fangirl. She really is different with those few thoughts he fell asleep in a safe haven of cherry blossoms, and pink_.

* * *

REVIEW! Sorry this part went FAST things will slow down!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holding out.**_

**Chapter 4. Protect me.**

* * *

Sakura woke at six am, she left a small thank you note to the sleeping Uchiha, her emotions were still jumbled and a confutation with the angelic and jerky boy could set her in over drive.

He looked so peaceful while he slept like a serene baby. She decided against waking him, she left a note informing him she went home, and her number. She also told him that she'd be up at the speedway at noon.

She rode around town for an hour before returning home, she decided to skip school today, Ino would bring her the missing work. Sakura slipped into black leather skinny jeans and a tight red strapless top that showed some cleavage. She grabbed her black sunglasses and her crop leather jacket, she slid on her leather wedge boots, with white fur and got back on her baby.

Sakura slipped through the busy traffic in the chilly air. She drove to the speedway, after eating breakfast at a small coffee shop. When she arrived it was ten, she decided to check on her other cars parked in her garage, and check in with her supervisors.

She went to her garage and checked her precious machines. They were all polished and as good as new, tonight's race would take place here, the first stop of the tour, and then in Daytona beach in Florida.

She polished her black Mercedes Benz. Then walked to the supervisors office. She was about to enter when she heard the ear catching conversation.

"Neji she could easily use this break up to get out of our contract. Fix things with her!" The head of the office demanded.

"You don't think I've tried that I want her more than anything. She'll never go back to me not after i did this twice... dammit I'm an idiot" Neji cursed and swore viciously.

Sakura knew very well if she wanted to be with another team she could use this "dramatic" moment and switch teams, she had no intention to do so unless Neji was constantly bothering her. She made her presence known and walked into the office.

"I happened to overhear your little conversation." She started coldly "But i have no intention of switching teams, were the best and I'd like to keep it that way, it was only a break up not the end of the world. I'm sure were both mature enough to deal with it." She said and took a breath before continuing.

"The only reason I would switch teams was if Hyuuga would continuously ask me out and bother me with the topic." Sakura said her emotions staying in check not giving way, her face remained blank. Like when she raced, she allowed no emotions to take her logic.

"See to it as done...!" The pathetic Supervisor worshipped, he would do anything to keep her on his team.

She nodded and walked out of the office, Neji following behind her like a puppy. the Supervisor yelled after Neji to stop that he didn't want to scare me away!

I turned around and addressed both males. "I will have this talk with you once, after that the matter is dropped. No more after today." Sakura said very hard before she ended softly.

Neji nodded slowly and gestured out towards the track. He followed behind her. Her long pink hair flowed behind her and glinted in the sun. She moved swiftly towards the park that was behind the large track, she thought it would be best if they stayed close.

He followed her without protest towards the park, she climbed over the small four foot wall and he followed suit, neither noticed the two teenage boys following them, or the paparazzi vans slowly going towards the same park.

They sat on the bench together. Sakura finally began. "I think we should break up." there it was official, she said it... surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as she had expected it to. It wasalmost like a weight releasing her chest, or maybe... Pressing it down farther.

He stayed silent for what felt like an eternity. "I'm not going to lie to you any longer... I cheated on you." Neji said a frown on his face.

"_No shit_... thats why im breaking up with you, beside that there's nothing else." Sakura said and started to stand to leave again.

"This is not you Sakura... You would yell your head off at me...why are you reacting so calmly towards this?" Neji asked confused.

"Do you want me to tell you how i really feel?" she asked skeptically. He nodded.

" Your a total dick an very convincing and deceiving little bitch that doesn't deserve me, but I'm not sorry that I loved you and that I spent seven months with you, I'm not sorry for yelling at you and for telling you how bad you screwed up because you screwed up really bad Neji... and this time their is no second chance." Sakura said before breathing and continuing.

"Your so stupid it drives me insane! You never talk and your a cold hearted asshole! UGH! I cant believe I loved you, but I did... but...(she closed her eyes and then opened them in determination.) I don't love you anymore, you destroyed that, you destroyed me. Your smart Neji you knew you would be caught eventually.. I hope you got what you wanted." She rasp as she felt the tears sting her eyes.

Paparazzi started surrounding them and she felt enclosed and overwhelmed, she felt the tears pricking her eyes begging to stream down. She fought back her emotions and let her pink hair cover her face while she blocked her face from the bright flashes of the cameras. She wipped the few tears that escaped, she would Not cry again.

She stumbled around in the small circle, everything was dizzy she felt like she was going to faint. Neji was trying to ward off the annoying Paparazzi, but there was to many and only two of them. Finally Neji turned towards Sakura and said.

"If you really don't love me... prove it." His face gave no emotion but his eyes swirled with hurt, love, regret, fear, and anger. She moved forward and kissed his lips with her own emotions.

She showed him anger, fear, distrust, reluctancy, pain, but she also showed him helplessness, how unuseful she felt. The Paperazzi ate up the kiss and long conversation they had. Sakura quickly tried to find her way out but was roughly pushed back while loud questions were shouted at her, microphones were shoved to her.

She backed up as far as she could before she felt a rough and solid body, she looked up and saw his dark spiky hair she never felt so glad to feel one of her competitors in her life.

She dazedly spun in his arms and hid her face from the people, few tears rolled out of her eyes. She felt the world spinning, and she couldn't focus but she did see spots of white and black.

"S-Sasuke...i'm dizzy..." She whispered as the nausea hit her and her knees buckled. He held her up without much effort, she looked normal to everyone else, like a damsel in distress... like a teenage girl not knowing how to deal with the pressure around her.

Only Sasuke knew she was about to faint and needed to get out of here before a bigger scene was caused. He leaned down to hear her, but when he did he understood, he swiftly let her go and grabbed her wrist firmly, before he pushed threw the media. Naruto yelled insults and helped get the two out.

In minutes he was free of the annoying privacy racking people and he scurried up the wall, taking Sakura's hand and helping her over as well with Naruto's small step up. When they were safe in the racing area, he turned her around and looked at her she looked normal and then she let a small laugh out.

"You...You were eavesdropping...Why is it that every time I'm around you... I look like a weak little girl?" She asked with confused big emerald eyes.

"I know your not weak... you just need help from others... plus you against thirty media members no doubt they're going to win and your going to be overwhelmed especially after a break up." Sasuke pointed out.

"As for the Eavesdropping... _well it was hard to resist, so I didn't_." Sasuke said with a sexy smirk.

"Well i'm officially single now... so what do i do?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you've been single forever... actually you've never had a girlfriend... and you've never been hurt by the opposite sex... thats what i want to flirt but no risk of falling Inlove or being hurt..." Sakura questioned.

"Easy don't do anything, don't worry about it and things will fall together." Sasuke said inwardly thinking about what she said; it was very true he hadn't been hurt by the opposite sex... he hadn't had a girlfriend nor did he want one... none were as interesting as besides the pinkette standing in front of him.

She scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion and anger. "What'd you mean don't do anything?"

"Things will fall together on their own accord, just enjoy being single and flirt with the guys that flirt with you... if their up to your standards not every guy." He said with a sigh and let her waist go.

"Sakura! what are you doing talking to the other Competition... you know thats against rules!" The Suzuki head racer said angrily.

"Oi... Shut up! What are you going to do... fire me... go for it, the season starts tonight and i'm in the top five best racers, i could be on another team in two hours. your choice." Sakura bitched at him and Sasuke smirked enjoying the sight almost as much as he enjoyed Sakura telling Neji she didn't love him.

* * *

Wait what?... he enjoyed... Neji and Sakura's break up fight? what is up with my conscious. Sasuke thought.

"Plus he saved me from the Media where were you and my two body guards? Nowhere so i suggest you SHUT Your Stupid Mouth!" She growled angrily before storming past the shocked producer.

"phew... shes PMS-ing." he whistled and didn't notice Sakura had stopped and thunderclouds hung around her head. she punched the director in the face before Sasuke pulled her away, she pouted as he carried her back to the track.

She huffed all her breath out before struggling against Sasuke to release her. After a minute he finally did, they walked back towards the track and started to put on their gear.

Sakura slipped her black leather gloves on, and her black helmet on, she gathered her hair into a high ponytail before she made it all stay in the helmet. Her and Sasuke took off down the track, they raced three times Sakura won twice, and on the third time Sasuke had beaten her.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino screeched while she ran in the middle of the track. Sakura pulled on her brakes as much as possible and stopped three feet away from Ino. She was breathing rapidly she thought she might actually hit Ino.

She pulled her helmet off and looked at her best friend. "What?" She asked confusion and curiosity laced in her voice.

"You and Neji broke up!" Ino screamed her mouth hanging open. Sasuke zipped past them, cocking his head slightly almost asking Sakura who this girl was. She ignored him and continued the Ex conversation.

"Yes..." Sakura said and looked at the Magazine Ino was holding.

"When! Details! Get off that bike and tell me everything! How are you not crying?! Oh my god... Seven months!"Ino rambled and Sakura sighed before she pulled her bike to the side and talked to her best friend.

"Listen because I'm only saying this once... I was at the Uchiha's when I saw a news report, Neji kissing another girl. The tornado thing happened and I was left alone with Sasuke, I bawled my eyes out and slept over at his house. He talked to Neji over the phone and... Comforted me." Sakura said warily not quiet sure how Ino would take this information.

"... After I got all my emotions out I talked to Neji this morning and Ended things, the Paparazzi crowded us and Sasuke helped he jumped in and got me out of the overwhelming mess. I'm really thankful for Sasuke right now... The _asshole helped out.. A lot_." Sakura said with a smile.

"Details about the sleepover!" Ino said with enthusiasm.

"I cried myself to sleep... In his bed... With him... H-H...olding me..." She chocked out nervously.

"Sooo... Do you like him..." Ino asked.

"N-No!" Sakura said quickly to Deny it.

"_Oh common Sak... Whenever you break up with a guy, you have something or someone in mind, face it you like a guy before you break up with the old one_." Ino said smartly.

"I don't like Sasuke... I don't! Your wrong Ino I don't like Sasuke and I don't like any guy right now!" Sakura said with a knowing smile.

"Whatever... So how are you not crying or screaming... Over Neji!?" Ino asked.

"Easy I cried my eyes out for a night and I'm good now... Plus I'm focused on my race tonight." Sakura said with a happy smile.

"Well if your over him or not I still say ICE CREAM!" Ino proclaimed happily and brought out a box of chocolate ice cream, and two spoons from her bag.

Sakura squealed and ran to the middle of the green grass field and plopped down, Ino sat beside her and they picked at the ice cream, both Carrying casual conversations, Neji came up here and there.

Sakura and Ino left after they ate one forth of the ice cream. They went to Sakura's and got dressed for the race tonight. Tenten and Hinata joined them.

Sasuke and Naruto watched the two girls leave, and went to the garage. Sasuke's brother and his blue friend were there.

"Hey... You ready for tonight's race?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah... We're racing Sakura-chan and Neji-bastard." Naruto said happily.

"I can't wait to beat Neji-bastards ass and then Sakura-chan can see how awesome I am, then we'll ride off to Hawaii or somewhere like that!" Naruto babbled as the three other guys glared at him.

"Do you think the girl can take third or forth tonight?" Kisame asked.

"She's racing us four, and the Hyuuga... She'll be lucky if she takes Fifth." Itachi said with a small smirk.

"It's the first Race of the Season. Last year she was lucky... But she didn't race half the people shell be racing this year." Kisame said with a smile.

"I think she'll do just fine, she'll be first or second." A guy with white blond hair, and green eyes said with a smirk while he passed the garage.

"I haven't raced her in two years, but hey she beat me then. We've both gotten better... Tonight will determine whose best for the season." The man continued.

"Sorry to eavesdrop but the girls a pretty... Interesting subject. I'm Kin." He said while he stepped in their open garage.

"I'm Naruto... This iceberg is Sasuke, and this Emotionless bastard is Itachi and that blue guy is Kisame." Naruto said with a smile while Sasuke grunted at the insult, Itachi scolded and Kisame laughed.

"So how do you know Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh... Well you could say we're engaged... " The blond man said, as everyone's eyes widened and Naruto dropped to his knees with a frustrated cry.

* * *

Sakura: Review!?

Sasuke: Yeah let's!


	5. Chapter 5 Trap

**_Holding Out_****.**

**Chapter 5. Traps.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Naruto screeched.

"Well... Kind of, we're not yet. Our families are very close they've always been, and before we were born my parents and Sakura's parents decided that we should be married, and they signed all that legal paper work so when she reaches age twenty-three or twenty-four... I don't remember, well marry." Kin said with a smirk.

"Well if she's not already married by then, which I doubt she'll be single when she's twenty-four." Kin said with a sigh.

"Oh Kin shut up, don't you have anything better to do than talk about your obsession with me." Sakura said with a smirk while she hit him in the back of the head, he winced.

"I take that back... _Your going to be single forever if you keep hitting the guys that are interested in you!"_ He said with a smirk, she took of her high heel and threw it at him, he dunked and the beautiful shoe lodged its self in the drywall.

"Geez I'm joking! Nice throw!" He committed and she smirked.

Her hair was curled and all pinned to her right side, her hair reached her waist and she wore a tight black dress that showed her curvy body. She wore one lace up black high heels, and no jewelry. Her make up was a dramatic smoky eye, she looked beautiful. her hips swung as sheretrieved her heel.

"The reason I came here...-" Sakura was interrupted.

"To see me of course!" Kin said and avoided her glare.

"No.. We have a meeting... All racers. And a press conference. In half an hour." She said and then exited the garage, he hips swinging while she walked away.

Sasuke followed after her. His khaki shorts and dark collared shirt were Good enough for the small meeting. Naruto screamed and ran inside to put on better clothes, he kept yelling wait but Sasuke continued walking next to the only female racer.

Her dress moved on her thighs while she walked, her open back swayed slightly, she had one, one inch gold beaded strip that went from her neck to her butt, making it half backed, it lured the eyes, and made her body look tanner and smaller.

Sasuke caught himself watching her and looked ahead, Itachi and Kisame were dressed Nicely and were a few yards in front of the walking pair. Sakura's heels clicked as she walked on the white marble floors.

They entered a large meeting room, Sakura stood straight while Sasuke leaned into the shadows, and on a large white pole. After ten minutes of gathering and casual socializing the meeting started.

"Okay racers most of you have done this before, but for the noobies here are the rules and the set up."

"Two teams will race from each Division. No exotic fuels, no cheating, no listening in on other teams signals, no purpose crashes. We want a nice and clean first race, oh and please stay somber enough to drive your vehicle." The referee advised.

The meeting went on, Sakura blocked out most of the talking up until they called her name. She caught her sticker and magnet, she nodded and left the small room. Her face was blank, she was setting back into a emotionless state, a cold state. She could focus better this way and win.

She Got in her black mustangs and drove off, she needed to get relaxed.

The black mustang Pulled up, the Paparazzi flocked around the car, four black suited men stepped forward and guided Sakura out. Paparazzi were screaming questions and taking pictures of the cold teenage girl, it was forty minutes before the race.

"Haruno!... " One paparazzi caught her attention for a minute.

"Listen. I'll answer ten questions after those you'll let me get on with what I do best... Racing." She said in a cool quiet voice that made them all shut up to hear.

"Sakura! What guarantees your victory tonight?!" After the question was asked many shut up and stopped moving and looked at the relaxed girl.

"I have no Guarantee, I'll never have a Guarantee when it comes to this sport. No serious racer does. But I can Assure you I'm as prepared as I'll ever be and I'll give it my all." She answered with a cold smirk.

Everyone in the stadium was silent and they were watching Sakura on the screen, her parents sat by Sasuke's parents in a closed box.

"Haruno do you have any plan to incorporate with your Team mate... And Ex boyfriend Neji Hyuuga?" Another person yelled.

"No... We may be in the same team but when the gun is shot were competitors just like everyone else, the only difference is if he gets hurt or in trouble, it's fully my responsibility to win for the both of us." She said emotionlessly.

"Could you say tonight is a big night? Are you nervous?" Two paparazzi yelled.

"Asking if I'm nervous is a stupid question... Of course I'm nervous. Being nervous means I care. It's a race I've been in hundreds of races but at any moment something wrong could happen, I have to trust myself and my team." She answered.

"Even if tonight is just a practice night, in sorts. Even if it's to determine if you can switch and be on a better team I can assure you it's a big night, I'm bringing everything, I'm going to do my best." She said.

"If you get a good offer would you switch teams?"

"In all honesty I don't care if the teams in last, I don't care about money or staying number one the whole time, I care about the teams determination and attitude if it's there then I would be happy to join their team, currently I'm on an amazing team, and I don't plan on switching."

"You don't leave your team if you lose one race, you stick with them through thick and thin, they're my second family." She answered with a small smile.

"Haruno... What advise would you give other girls that want to race with the boys?"

"To go out and do it! Don't quite because you fell down, or because some boy told you to give up. I was rejected at least thirty times when I told people I wanted to race, the rejected me because I'm a girl, now look we're I am." She said with a full smile that was rarely seen, it was breath taking, but just as fast as it was there it was gone.

"What's a peice of advise you could give to your competitors tonight?" a man asked.

"Good luck, and... Bring it on, take me seriously and race me like I'm a guy, or else don't cry at the finish line." She said with a smirk, and looked right at the Camera that was going to the big screen.

"Do you have anyone inperticular that you would like to race this season, or that you'd like to beat tonight."

"I'm excited to race Team Uchiha, and my Ex, not because of the break up, well not all of it, but because he's good, he's actual competition." She said before she walked away, the Paparazzi moved away and took pictures of her exotic dress.

"You heard it first and directly from Haruno Sakura. She's got her Cool and Cold mask on and she's ready to go _play with the boys_." The reporter said to the camera that went to the big screen. Everyone was watching.

Boys wolf whistled. While she walked past, she went into her garage and grabbed her black leather skinny jeans, she grabbed her wedge three inch black leather riding boots, and her tight sparkly hemmed red low V neck, she grabbed her crop top leather jacket that pulled the outfit together, she let her hair down, the curls flowed down her back.

"Hi... I just wanted to tell you... Good luck tonight... Be careful." Neji said quietly from the edge of her garage.

"You too." She said emotionlessly. She heard the ten minute beep, and grabbed her Black Suzuki gsxr600 and swung her leg around the beautiful bike. She grabbed a little necklace that had a small four inch veil of oily liquid in it and strung it around her neck, like a necklace.

She pulled out of the garage and sped off to The track. She flew out of the black gates that were only one forth open and drove around the track before She was beeped into the pit stop. She listened to her instructor over her earpiece.

"Sakura.. we've just got news on a set up. Two of the Honda team members are planning on blocking you out and letting another team win, the other team is undetermined but Neji over heard the talk, be careful and wait for them, try to stay ahead of them or slightly behind." He said and she nodded her consent.

_It's been a while sense someone has done a stunt like this, hopefully I can get out of it. She thought to herself._

_"Hell yeah We'll get out of it we get out of everything." Her inner screamed, she smirked._

"Let's get this show on the road." She said to herself, no one could hear her, which was probably a good thing.

She floored it out of the small pit stop area, her necklace bounced against her chest, as her bike bumped along the path. She pulled up in lane three in between two smirking men riding on Honda red motorcycles. Their smirks did not go unnoticed by the only female racer.

She smirked under her full helmet, she preferred to be covered up. It helped her focus, she revved her motor three times, all the motorcyclists heads turned towards her, the announcer laughed over the intercom.

"Haruno is getting impatient, her and the crowd are ready for this race to begin." He said in a amused tone.

The referees nodded to each other, the red motorcyclists turned their bikes towards Sakura's lane, she noticed and quickly let off on her engine and switched two gears down, the referee near the starting line pulled the trigger and the gun shot echoed through the stadium.

She revved her engine but hit the breaks as the two red motorcycles pulled into her lane and in front of her, they crossed and went into the opposites land, she shot forward taking advantage of their cross separation, she shot in between them before they could do it again.

"Looks like the Red Honda Devils are aiming for Haruno. But their failing, the girls pretty clever when it comes to racing, a simple cross off won't stop her." The announcer praised.

She smirked and made her way in front of a blue Dashiki. She edged forward, closing in on the three lead black motorcycles, she skidded behind, she let a small frustrated growl out and quickly went to the forth lane, she was in line with the three but the outer lanes had the disadvantage.

The first turn was coming up, she pressed three fourths of her gas down, this was her only chance to pull ahead. Normally you would decrease your gas especially on a turn. She leaned all the way to the left, her knee bumped and skidded against the ground.

"Haruno's taking an early turn, this is unnatural for an outer lane." The announcer called.

She easily passed the third person, she had to drive forward and turn, she cursed as her knee hit harder, she started to pass the second, the curve was ending when she continued to stay low, she pressed more gas and over took the first rider. She slowly brought her bike up, and floored it as she stayed three feet in front of the second place racer.

"Haruno does a fantastic pass, a nice way to use those curves, but very difficult. The low turn could be fatal." The announcer said.

Sakura continued to cruise for three more laps, she had four more to go, people were stopping for their pit stops, she was the last one on the track, she was half way through her fifth lap when she needed more gas.

"Haruno's been going for sometime, it looks like her crew is trying to call her in but... She won't go in. Even if she doesn't want to stop the bike will." The announcer said with a smile.

"Sakura. Pit stop! Now!" A voice boomed in her ear, she winced.

She considered it before she half turned in, she stopped for three seconds, she pulled the necklace off and stuck it in the gas container. She pulled out and sped off yet again.

"Wow that was a five second pit stop, she must have something up her sleeve. The others are trying to catch up but this girl is at least a forth of a lap ahead of everyone." The announcer said.

Sakura remainder ahead and started to see the Two red riders ahead, they were stopping, their bikes skidded together and started a fire that covered half the track, they stood on either side, smirks on their faces. One other blue bike "accidentally" skidded into the chaos and with all three bikes laying on the ground and on fire the path was completely blocked.

The riders stood behind the flames, almost verifying their work, and daring you to cross one, because you won't make it past the other. She sped forward and skidded her bike to a hard stop, she looked at the scene in awe, she couldn't get threw and they'd be catching up soon.

She looked at her supervisors, her parents, she saw pissed Ino, hinata and Tenten sitting by them yelling insults at the referees, and the racers happy coach. Sakura pulled her helmet off and looked at the crowd of people, after a minute she caught Ino's eye.

_'What do I do_?' was the unasked question between the two. Ino sent her a 'I can't believe you look.' Sakura sent her a 'what the hell am I suppose to do look', she raised her arms for emphasize. Ino motioned with her fingers to jump.

Duh. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier that's the only thing she could do. She smirked and put her helmet back on.

"The block aid set up here... Is legal, they're working on clearing it but it could be a good forty minutes."

Sakura gave a frustrated cry, she saw about six riders gathering at her sides and some behind them, they'd caught up, one rider didn't stop, he went through, the man moved aside for him to go. He continued going around the track.

So he was the one they wanted to win. Sakura thought. A stupid rider that didn't know what was going on tried the same route, his bike was engulfed in flames and he was thrown backwards on his back.

The bike only added more flames and a harder path to cross, the exempt rider was halfway around the track, Sakura revved her engine and swirled around, she drove backwards, motorcycles made a small for her, she smirked and drove back about one hundred yards, she revved her engine twice.

She ignored the protests from her coach, and supervisors. She furiously took her ear piece out and threw it in the ground.

"Haruno refuses to listen to her coaches, this could cost her." The announcer said.

Sakura shot forward at a furious speed, half way to the jump she cut her front three wires, her bike shot forward at a unnatural speed.

"What did she cut? Whatever it was made her go faster." The announcer said.

"She's going to try and Jump it." The announcer said excitedly.

"Sakura was ten feet away, when she quickly pulled her feet up and hooked them on her Handel bars, she stood straight up, riding her bike, by standing.

"An amazing and very dangerous trick." The announcer said in awe, as the rest of the crowd watched in plain awe.

When she was a foot away she jumped up with all her force, the bike went in the air and jumped over the ruble, only little fire danced on the bottom of the bike, she lost her footing like predicted, the man moved to avoided being hit, she flipped in mid air her bike still in the air along with her, the fire threatened her helmet, she twisted three times before she landed one foot on her bike.

She sat down, and landed on the track, she bumped three times before she got her right traction again, the crowd was on their feet screaming with fear and excitement. She quickly dove down for a nice turn, he balance was back and she zoomed forward, after a few seconds she was caught up to the slow Honda rider.

"Haruno is passing the setter of the little incident up there." The announcer said excitedly.

Sakura smirked ad half the rubble was cleared and the racers started flying past again. She had one lap to go, she quickly over lapped four of the racers and pulled ahead of the cheater.

* * *

Review! PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Holding out**_.

**Chapter six. Be careful where you talk.**

* * *

She smirked and jerked her bike in front of his, she pulled back her brakes, he pulled his in sheer surprise and instinct. Her swerved off the track and into the grass, she flipped him off and floored it to the finish line.

"Looks like good old fashion Revenge." The announced said through his chuckles.

He growled and picked himself up. She zoomed past the finish line and turned off the track using her turning signal.

"Now she's either an amazing driver or she's messing around." The announcer said.

"Let's show you, her jump and flip in slow motion." The announcer said and motioned towards the screen, it showed the fiery jump, her going through and not being seen on one side, and on the camera her flip and her amazing catch.

Then Her fall on the bike and the tough landing, then the crowds reaction towards seeing her turn the corner alive and unscathed. Her parents happy faces, Mikoto Uchiha's excited face, her husbands natural emotionless face and Ino's nervous face. Hinata's smirk, Tenten hugging another angry man. She smiled at her friends.

She grabbed her bike and brought it into the pit stop, they polished it and set it back in the grass. She quickly stormed through the paparazzi and walked up to the Honda Supervisors and Coach.

"If your going to do a set up... Plan it right and don't let the idiot men talk about it near the persons Garage." She snapped and smirked at him, he stood up furious, she ground her teeth together and looked him in the eyes.

"I suggest you play by the rules at least that way you'll lose with honor. See you at League... _Oh wait I won't_." Sakura said with a wicked smirk and stormed off down the way she came.

Four guards blocked her from the media. Sasuke, Fugaku and Itachi were all talking quietly down on the field.

"I think we should offer her a position, besides her popularity with being a female racer, she good, she beat you Itachi, plus once she dumps her contract we can always leave her there goes one competitor. I thought I would discuss the idea with you before we confirm it." Fugaku said.

"Uchiha... I suggest something similar for you to, don't talk about something like that, around _MY_ bike. I'm bound to hear you, and even if you offered me a spot I would decline, I'm very happy on my team now. Not to mention, my teams better than yours why would I Move down." She said with a snarl as she got on her bike.

"Think wisely Uchiha Fuguka." She said with a smirk before pulling away on her bike, she floored it out of the green grass, and into her garage. She emerged about ten minutes later and three girls started walking with her.

"Looks like she won't be joining are team anytime soon." Kisame said with a smirk, he was standing off to the side.

"I have other ways." Fuguka said.

"Like?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Her parents." He said as her parents were walking down the stairs towards them, Mikoto was with them. He saw her parents wave to her, she nodded back.

One of the girls pulled cheer uniforms from her big blue duffle bag, Sakura nodded and the four girls walked towards her garage. Sasuke stopped watching them as his mother approached.

"Itachi you had a great race, seconds not bad at all, and Sasuke third is great!." Mikoto said with a smile. Sasuke hid his fury and hate towards his brother.

"Sakura had an amazing race." Mikoto praised the parents.

"Oh yeah she really did. We would love to stay and talk longer but, Sakura has regional Cheer competitions, in one hour, your welcome to join us." Sakura's father said with a proud tone.

"We Can no-" Fuguka was cut off, by his beautiful wife.

"We would love to! I've always wanted a daughter to go to events like cheer leading! I was a cheerleader in High school." Mikoto said very happily.

"Alright mother see you at home." Sasuke said with a wave, he tried to sneak away with Itachi and Kisame.

"NO! You boys will be coming with us as well." Mikoto said firmly.

"But... It's A cheer leading Competition." Sasuke half whined half growled as his anger leaked.

"Oh I'm sure you boys will like it." said with a wink towards Mikoto.

"Do We-" They started.

"YES!" Mikoto said as Sakura and her three friends walked up beside her.

"Oh Sakura you look so Beautiful!" Mikoto praised and Sakura sent her a small smile.

The uniforms were cut off an inch under their breasts, showing off their flat stomachs. The uniforms were Red and white, the words SINFUL was written across their breasts. Their skirts were an inch below their belly button, and they went and inch above their mid-thighs. There was two inch slits in the side of the red and white skirts.

They all wore red spankies with the words Dance written on their butts. their make up was bright and glittery, it was attention catching and out there. It was a dark red that cat tailed out, very noticeable. Light red lip stick, and a sparkly red bow in their high pony tails.

Sakura had an emotionless facade on, while Ino had a bored look on, Hinata was blushing and fiddling with her skirts hem, while Tenten was twirling a pocket knife inbetween her fingers.

"Well I guess we will meet you there." Her mother said happily as a Car pulled up, and a tan Muscular guy stepped out of the drivers side, he smirked and twirled the keys around his finger.

Sakura walked over and took the keys from him. "Get in." She said, as he smirked.

"What no kiss?" He asked playfully while he slid over the car and into the passenger seat.

"Ino? Are you coming or not?" Sakura asked.

"Not if your driving?! you don't follow the speed limit, and you get us into near death experiences." Ino complained while tenten jumped in the open back mustang.

"Get in Baby!" Tenten teased, Hinata opened the door and slid in the seat.

"NO! Sakura will get us killed!" Ino said, while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino get in the car. I haven't died yet, and I do more dangerous stuff than drive a little over the speed limit." Sakura said with a real smile.

"Ugh! Fine." Ino said before jumping in the back seat by tenten.

Sakura waved and pressed the petal to the floor, Ino screamed as Sakura drifted into the street. Sakura was laughing as Ino was screaming her head off.

"How do you do it!? Raise a Teenage girl?" Fugaku asked in a cold voice.

"She's not as bad as she seems, just around her competition she's... Cold, and emotionless." He mother tried to explain.

"She won't let her Competition find a weakness in her, so she shows them nothing." Her father said with a smile.

"She's good like that, you'll have to see her with her Cheer Squad, she a complete different girl." Her mother said with a smile.

The parents separated and drove towards the Local Arena. They walked in and saw thirty squads jumping and cheering, practicing and then they saw one Squad sitting in a circle, playing Down by the Creek.

Sakura was laughing and having fun, her smile was wide and her eyes were crinkled. Sasuke was surprised to see the change in this girl, she was completely different. She was laughing and slapping her hand onto other peoples, she looked happy.

Her parents walked over to the group, his mother was with them. Naruto kept grabbing his arm and pointing towards girls.

"Teme look at that one! Look at her ass! Oooooohhh, look at-"

"Shut up." Itachi snapped at Naruto, he was angry but didn't show it.

"Oh you girls look so pretty!" They heard Mikoto gush over the girls.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a smile, her squad stood behind her, while Ino stood to her right talking with Sakura's mother, Tenten and Hinata were casually adding things in the conversation between Sakura and Mikoto.

"Oh Sakura show Mikoto that new stunt you and Akin were working on." Her mother said and the rest of the squad chirped in their agreement.

"I'm up for it." Akin a blond tan boy said, he was wearing Red shorts, and a white and red Sinful shirt.

Sakura smiled and the squad moved a few feet to the right, out of their way. Akin stood ten feet in front of Sakura, she smiled and ran three feet before she did a no handed cartwheel forward and propelled herself into the air, her foot landed on Akin's hand, he pushed her up, she flipped twice before her hands landed back on Akins.

He pushed her up again, while they both went right, it was a repeat invite pattern of movie right, while she flipped in the air and did toe touches and different tricks. She flipped her whole body backwards and twisted, a 180 and landed with her hands on his, he pushed her up in an extension before she moved one of her hands off of his.

She spread her legs from a handstand to the splits in the air, he pushed and she casually fell forward, he caught her around her waist and spun her around so her spread feet, her feet lightly went around the ground in a circle before her spun her out, she caught his hand, and he pulled her into a small embrace before he dipped her down, her whole body was in a back end besides her arms, his hand was on her right side of her neck.

The whole cheer squad clapped, and another Squad was whispering this like, there goes the contest, _we're screwed, and Fuck me_. She laughed as Mikoto applauded very amazed.

"SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAS AMAZING!" Naruto yelled, her attention flashed to him and her face Sent blank, her happiness and emotions left her face. Her eyes glazed over and stared at the small group of boys, with cold fury.

The squad around her drew their attention towards the four boys, scowls took over many of their facial expressions, some even dared to glare at the Uchiha's two boys, a few over looked and continued talking, Ino was beside Sakura had her lip curled up in disgust.

Tenten smirked an evil and merciless smirk, Hinata kept her face blank, a small wrinkle was between her delicate eyebrows that made her almost look angry. Temari approached, unlike Hinata she didn't hide her Anger and Disgust, she glanced over the boys and scoffed.

"What are they doing here." Sakura demanded in a quiet, controlled voice. Her eyes glanced at her father for an answer.

"Sak... They came with us... With their parents." Her father answered nonchalantly, his eyes resting on her own Emerald orbs.

She stared blankly at her father, giving him no satisfaction for a reaction, weather he brought them to make her angry or not, she wouldn't show him anything. Her eyes blazed as they passed over the small group her parents brought; there was their new "friends" Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, and their two sons three if you include Naruto the idiot that lives with them. The blue guy... Kisame, was there too.

"Whatever." Surprisingly it was Temari who snarled before Sakura got the chance to. Sakura's eyes glanced to Temari and locked with her dark hazel eyes.

"Sak. Just leave it." Ino said in a bored tone, as she pulled on Sakura's arm.

"THE COMPETITION WILL BE STARTING IN TWENTY MINUTES, CHEERLEADERS HAVE YOUR SQUADS WARMED UP BEFORE COMPETING TO AVOIDED INJURY, GOOD LUCK TO ALL." The announcements buzzed from the loud speaker, girl covered their ears and complained, Sakura rolled her eyes, and spun on her heel.

Momentarily putting her parents out of her mind, she smirked at her cheer girls and started leading stretches. Ino sat on her right while Hinata was at her left, Tenten sat beside Hinata as Temari sat beside Ino. All the girls laughed and talked while stretching, Sakura's sour mood lightened and she found herself laughing along with the other girls.

Her parents stood with the Uchiha's over to the side. They joined the group after stretches were done, she scowled a little as Naruto approached her, she was actually grateful when a brunet boy stepped in front of Naruto.

"Hey Baby, if I could rearrange the alphabet _I would put U and I together_." The tall dark and geeky boy said while he leaned against a movable card, that had a stopped by the wheel keeping him in place, he sent her a flirtatious smile and winked, she twirled her hair and giggled.

He smiled thinking he was scoring, she moved her right foot towards the cart and said with a beautiful breath taking smile "There's no need...N and O are already together." She said and pushed the little stopped out of the wheel, she smiled at his awe stricken face, and gave the cart a little kick.

He went to the ground and she heard the other girls laugh. She smirked herself and sent a look of disgust towards the guy who was slowly getting up, she turned her back to him and faced the shocked looks from her mother and the little Uchiha, she smiled as her cheer girls laughed and smiled.

Sakura walked past her parents and high-fived Ino, she smiled at her girls who started talking about boys, shopping, food, and teen wolf. She sighed and called the girls Attention.

"Okay Girls, we're up first so.. Make sure you are stretched and were doing the Radioactive dance, so make sure you have your gear and make-up down correctly." Sakura said and was pleased with their answers.

Ino came back, and reported that their music was in, and they were ready for them to set up. The girls headed out onto the huge red mat, and got into positions. Sakura was directly in the middle, Ino was a few feet to her right and Tenten was about four feet behind her, Hinata to her left, and Temari in front.

The side girls leaned the opposite directions, Temari leaned low and forward, tenten leaned out behind Sakura, all the girls on the squad stood in exotic positions with their eyes closed and heads down. Sakura stood directly in the middle, she was the only straight one.

The music hit, like a heartbeat twice before it stopped completely, the lights went out, and only their gear glowed, all their gloves glowed bright green, their eye make up blazed pink and red, their bows glowed red, a few girls like Sakura and Hinata had a strip of their hair that glowed as well. Their shoe laced glowed red, as well as the words SINFUL on their uniforms.

The music hummed the son Radioactive, "_huuuuummmmmmm... ooooooooooooohhhhhh..."_

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust"_ the girls heads shot up their eyes opened, the color of the girls eyes were brighter and glowing. The crowd gasped, and some applauded. A few lights started to flicker and flash, giving glances of what the girls were starting to do.

About seven girls had things in their hands, they threw them down, and most and fog started to ooze from the floor, adding to the mysterious dance. "_I walk my brow and sweat my rust I'm breathing in the chemicals."_ The lights flashed and Sakura stood in the front after the word Chemicals was said there was a gasp which she moved her whole body like a shiver, to reenact it.

She held it there and then slumped as the breath was released in a hiss and puff motion, she moved her hand away from her face and blew powder out like you'd blow smoke out, teenagers cheered, parents gasped, she smiled. The music played and they all moved in a sync, Sakura in lead, moving her body in rivets and slow slits.

They hit motions like cheer, but combined real dance in. Her parents were sitting by the Uchiha's, Sasuke and Naruto sitting next to Naruto, Itachi beside him and Kisame sulking beside Itachi. Sakura made eye contact and winked at them, with a wicked smirk.

"Sakura, acts cold around her competition but out here she puts on that smile and takes first, their complete opposite sports yet she loves them both, or maybe the people in them." Her mother said to them.

"Their really good." Naruto said.

"Did Haruno-San do Gymnastics when she was younger?" Itachi asked.

"No, she just tried out for the squad when she wanted to and got on, her friends followed her, two years later she's the cheer captain and she's led them to state twice." Her mother said with a proud gaze in her dancing daughter.

"_Were painted red to fit right in_." The music blasted and they dropped to the floor, pushing their bodies to hit slow and low. Sakura raised and the other girls followed in a wave, a male cheerleader grabbed by her Neck and pushed her down, the girls followed with a partner, her body went back in to a backbench without her hands, she was so low her head could almost touch the floor. He snapped her up and the crowd screamed in excitement.

* * *

Sasuke watched with pure curiosity in his eyes, how could she do Two complete different sports one you had to be cold and composed, another were you had to be over energetic and happy about everything. _Maybe he knew nothing of this girl._

* * *

The music remixed and changed. "_You shouted out but I can't hear a word you say... "_ The girl did motions, and put four dancers in the front to reenact the words and motions while three stunts flew in the air, Sakura in the middle in a lib extension, with two girls beside her, Hinata and Amy in normal libs.

"_Shoot me down but i get up_." the girls all made guns and shot the four in front, the fell and rolled, the girls were pushed threw the air, Hinata did a toe touch, Sakura did a double flip, and Amy rolled down, three amazing stunts.

* * *

_Sasuke decided Maybe he should figure out more of this girl... For competition reasons strictly. Or that's what he told himself anyways._

* * *

"_I'm bullet proof nothing to lose, fire away fire away, rip the shirt take your aim fire away fire away, shoot my down but I get up fire away fire away_." The girls all pulled out guns and made the motion to shoot, half of the girls fell, while the other blew their guns, the lights were dim but not completely off.

Sakura and Ino went in a series of Tumbles and limb flips, that the crowd went wild with. "_I'm titanium_!" gun shots echoed threw the speakers, the girls all pointed at Sakura as the music let on last gun shot go. "_**BANG**_!"

She fell backwards and was caught by Hinata, who was crouching on the ground while the others held their sexy poses. They winked at the crowd and rose.

* * *

Review!?

Or Comment?! In the Review box!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holding Out. **_

**PART TWO.**

**Chapter seven.**

* * *

_"The best feeling is when you look at him and he's already Staring." _

* * *

They got up and walked down the stairs to meet the girls, he watched his step and the people around him.

The crowd exploded into excitement and approval, the girls laughed and walked off the mats, Sakura smiled a real extraordinary smile and bumped past the blue Andover cheer captain, they were called the Jesus freaks by everyone else, but they were the _Angles_.

She gasped and said "God bless you." Sakura looked around her and then looked at her again.

"Oh Sorry..._ Not sorry._" Sakura said with a wicked smile, showing her pointed canine teeth.

The other dark haired girl ground her teeth in and snarled "Sakura."

"The one and Only." Sakura said with a smirk, as her eyes blazed with excitement. Her mother and The little group walked up behind her and stood watching with her amused squad.

* * *

She acted so confident, she always had but more so in her superior environment. Sasuke thought to himself with a small smirk.

* * *

"Did it hurt falling from heaven? Cause your-" She never got to finish her insult because Sakura cut in.

"_No, but I scrapped my knee crawling out of hell_." Sakura said with a taunting smile that showed her pointed Canines.

The girl shrieked as Sakura hissed and took off running, Sakura laughed until Hinata pulled her Way and scolded her for her "immature behavior." Ino was laughing her ass off with Temari while Tenten was practice throwing her new knife. Ino gave Sakura her contacts and she put them in, she looked in her phones black screen and saw her eyes red.

* * *

The words she said repeated over and over in his head. "No but I scraped my knee crawling out of hell." He had to smirk.

* * *

She laughed until Hinata flicked her. "NO!" She yelled.

"Common! It'll be hilarious." Sakura begged, and tried to tear away from Hinata. But her grip was like iron, her face was corrupted into anger and worry. Sakura sighed and took the contacts out.

"fine." She said reluctantly and let Hinata take the contacts away.

"Well do it on Halloween and make it even better." Ino said excitedly.

"Perfect!" Hinata said sarcastically.

The five girls laughed including Hinata. They turned towards Sakura's parents and the Uchiha's. Sakura didn't bother to hid her happiness this time, she smiled, her mother hugged her. Her father nodded his approval.

Sakura yawned and put her hand over her gaping mouth, she stretched and leaned against Kin, he laughed and she would smile. He was looking down at her with desire in his eyes, her parents and his had walked off talking, Naruto and himself were standing there awkwardly.

"Hey anyone want Coffee? I'm going to make a Starbucks run before our captain falls asleep on us!" Kin joked she nodded.

"The usual." She said he smiled and hopped in his car, she missed her support tower, she swayed and sat down leaning against a set of bleachers. Ino threw her a blanket and a pillow Sakura smiled thankfully.

"How much sleep did you get!?" Ino asked.

"I had a race I haven't had any sleep." She said tiredly.

Surprisingly Sasuke and Naruto came and Sat in front of them, Naruto grabbed on to Sakura. She furiously yanked her wrist away.

"Don't Tou-"

"Sakura-Chan you did amazing! You were so so so so so Awesome out there!" He said excitedly she yawned again his energy was taking hers away.

"Thanks." She said without thinking.

"Yeah no problem!" He said and started telling her a story, she tried to listen and nod but sleep was over coming her. She leaned against Where Ino was but she was gone, she sighed and dazedly looked around for her. Her eyes were glazed, she felt someone beside her, a muscular body, she let out a sigh and leaned her weight against them.

She snuggled her head in to their neck, and wrapped her arms around his left one, her feet went across his body, she looked up think she would see Kin, what she saw surprised her. Sasuke was looking down at her.

"S-Sorry..." She said utterly surprised.

"I-I thought you were S-Somebody else." She said and started to disentangle herself.

"Its fine." He said out loud but, leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"_It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed_." He said huskily with tease in his tone. She gasped and looked around to see if anyone had heard that, but everyone was already doing something, no one was watching her.

She looked up at him and whispered. "Don't put it that way, we fell asleep." She corrected, and groaned as her head felt like a twenty pound weight, she dropped it back on his shoulder and exhaled.

"You wouldn't have any... Migraine pills by ..any chance?" She hesitantly asked.

_She felt guilty she was breaking every rule she had built about racing, and competition, don't talk to other teams members, don't show emotion around them or weakness, does don't take pills from them have to be in there to?_ She said sarcastically in her head.

"**_Or maybe don't cuddle with them!?_**" Her inner yelled.

"Shut up, I already have a migraine your making it worse." She complained to herself.

She groaned out loud again, a little quieter than the last time, he sighed and pulled out two pills and gave her his water bottle, she nodded a thanks and took the pills in one gulp of water. She leaned against him again, and over looked everything before shutting her eyes.

It was so loud she couldn't sleep, music blared for the dancers, crowds cheered, girl gossiped, and practiced cheers, the gymnasium was to loud. She cracked doped her eyes, and sighed.

"Can't sleep?" He asked amused.

"It's to loud!" She complained half angrily and half tiredly. He sighed and stood up, she started to fall from the sudden pull of gravity, she felt Sasuke catch her arm and left side. He pulled her to her feet, she grabbed her blanket as the world spun.

"What pill was that? Everything is... Dizzy." She said and took a small step, her knees buckled and she started to fall. Sasuke scooped her up and carried her into the hall, so no scenes were caused.

"Sasuke, what pill was that? Tell me now before I scream and draw attention!" She threatened. He couldn't help but smirk.

"It was a migraine pill like you asked for, maybe because your smaller it had more affect on your body, your also exhausted and haven't slept in twenty four hours. The pill makes me sleepy to." He said with an annoyed sigh.

"Sleepy." She mused at the non-masculine word and laughed, he growled and bounced her. It was her turn to growl, he let a small chuckle escape his lips, his body vibrated against her own, in a dry laugh.

"Where are we going?" She asked and glanced around.

"To my car." He answered shortly.

"Where to when we're in your car." She asked and yawned again.

"My house." He answered and opened the doors, she wiggled in his grip and struggled.

"Sasuke I can't leave, my squad, the competition, I have to compete." She said and tried to get out of his grip.

"You have four hours until you even figure out if you made it to semi finales." He said boredly and continued walking towards his car.

He put her in the front seat, he started to buckle her when she slapped his hand away.

I can do it on my own." She said and took the belt from his hand, she felt little shocks crawl under her pale skin when their hands made contact. She met his gaze, belt still in hand, his hand still on the belt, her hand touching his. She slowly guided the belt and his hand to its buckle.

She turned to make sure she didn't miss, and when it clicked she turned back. Sasuke was an inch away from her, his lips hovering a little ways away, her eyes _unconsciously flicked_ to them, she wetted her own lips with her tongue. His hand moved on its own accords. He barley stroked her cheek, before his fingers fell, and traced her neck.

"...eh..." She gasped in breath, she moved forward with _Want_, their lips were almost brushing, her eyes half lidded his own close to shut. He moved his hand to her neck and began to _push_.

"**HONK! HONK HONK**!" The car next to them went off, he jumped back as she jumped in her seat, Sakura's face of surprise and horror, Sasuke's of shock and anger. He jumped in the drivers seat, and drove off not sparing her a single glance.

They arrived at the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke got out of the drivers seat, he slid over the front and opened her door, she started to thank him, but he just stared at her as if she was exotic she stopped talking. She grabbed her blanket and went inside the large house.

They went to the basement, she walked in his room and looked around, last time it had been lit by candles, everything seemed so dark then. Now it was just a navy blue, with Red and White Uchiwa fans painted on the walls.

She took a step forward and screamed as a spider crawled out from the rug, she jumped back, she felt Sasuke's arms steady her. She sighed as the spider disappeared, she laughed nervously and turned around to thank him.

When she spun in his arms, she opened her mouth to speak but the words were never spoken. Instead she found his hard mouth on her own, his lips sucking on her top lip, her eyes widened and then without her approval they shut.

Kissing the competition was the biggest rule that she had broken. But isn't that what love is, a game with no rules.

She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, and bringing his body closer, the blanket fell from her grip. He stepped over it and pushed her back against the bed frame, she hesitantly let him advance on her as she scooted backwards, she was against the head board when he was fully on her.

She could feel his erratic heartbeat slam against his chest, she heard blood rushing in her ears, and tasted his _bittersweet_ lips, she found herself involuntarily moaning, her back arching into his kiss. His hands were like angle hands, they left small burns and _innocent_ touches as they explored her curves and her face.

She felt him brush his hands up her shirt, she tensed and broke away from the kiss. Sasuke froze, his eyes half lidded, they were both at a heavy pant, she was significantly happy she had made him feel the same way she did.

She moved her hands to his chest, he hovered over her waiting for a sign. She showed him none, she _shoved_ him off her, he gasp in surprise and of being knocked out of breath. He thought she was going to leave, he started to sit up but was pushed down. She had quickly rolled on top of him, and claimed his lips, her body was arched as she kissed his lips hotly.

He started to sit up, she growled a warning, he smirked against her lips and continued upward, significantly making her drop some of her advantaged height. Her claws went into his shoulders to steady herself before she fell of the bed. He panted out a hiss in pain. As her claws brought a small gleam of blood.

She used the opportunity to knock his elbows down, his eyes shot open as his back collided with the mattress again. She smirked and attacked his neck, his eyes were still open in shock, he let a amused smirk play his lips before he started kissing her shoulder and neck as well.

She gasped for breath, as she went back for more... a small scream sounded from her mouth. She pulled back and looked at her neck, the second her eyes left Sasuke she found herself on her back, a smirking Sasuke pinning her body down.

"I win." He whispered in her ear. She smirked and with all her strength she bucked her hips against his body, he moved up but only enough to get one hand free, she twisted that hand and wrapped it around his neck, she fisted her hand in his black hair, she moved his head to her own as their lips met again.

She felt his grip slacken, and she moved her hand to intertwine in his hair, She pushed her head up to meet his lips again. He growled and started trying to unzip her cheer top. She laughed and he froze.

He hovered over her and her giggles resided. "Good luck getting my top off." She said and then pushed him up, he Unwillingly let her up due to lack of balance. She smiled and pushed him against the head board, it banged against the wall three times before she was positioned on him.

He growled as he tried to find a weak spot in her position, he liked these challenges she proposed instead of just _laying down and begging for him to take them_. He kissed her lips with force of his anger, she didn't budge off of him, in fact she pushed him further into the pillows, she playfully moved her own covered crotch over his, he grunted.

She laughed and kissed his neck, he moved his hand from her mid-thigh other inner-thigh He kissed at her throat for a distraction. She gasped when she felt his hand so close to her crotch, she pushed him away, and in the process pushed herself off of him and to the end of the bed. Her eyes were wide with fear, shock, and anger.

Before he could react, she was off the bed and across the room, she had her shoes in hand and her blanket, she was opening his door and crossing through when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She tried to pull her wrist free, but failed miserably and found herself against his bedroom wall.

She gasped at his close distance that trapped her, tears burned the back of her eyes while millions of thoughts swam threw her head. _Rape. I'm so stupid. He's my competition. I'm going to lose my virginity. I don't want to be here. Cheer. Will he kill me afterwards? Oh my god!_

"D...Don't leave." He said in a pant. His breath fanned her neck, she pushed her back against his dark walls, trying to get distance in between them but failing miserably. She wished nothing more than to melt threw the wall.

Her eyes were wide with fear as she fought to get around his hands that were on either side of her body, closing her in. She fought to control her breath but mostly _she fought to control her body_. She felt her hormones vibrate inside of her, they threatened to just pull him in for a sexy French kiss.

She closed her eyes in fear of what she would do. She moved on her feet, in a strange shuffle before she opened her eyes. Sasuke's own dark starless eyes gazed into her own emerald orbs, her breath caught in her throat as she stared into his eyes.

She felt him shift forward to kiss her lips, she turned her head to the side to avoid his desirous motions, his lustful eyes. She felt a rough and large hand brush a strand of her hair out of her eyes, she involuntarily turned her head with the strand.

She kept her gaze low, on his lips and his clean shaved masculine chin, she gulped. She felt a spark of defiance in the pit of her stomach slowly burning all these stupid emotions, that resurfaced with him. She felt it swim through her body like a tidal wave.

Her head shot up and she met his dark eyes with fiery orbs of her own, she roughly pushed him back, she smirked at his wide eyes, and small gaping mouth. She advanced on him, and pushed him back onto his bed, he started to ask her what she was doing but she quickly shushed him with a finger to his bottom lip.

She pushed his chest back a little as she moved on top of him, he reluctantly went back, half force half want. She smirked and kissed his neck using his lap as a height advantage for herself. She kissed down on his neck, at the sensitive skin by the ear. Little red marks were left from her nails, and kisses.

She felt him vibrate in a grunt, she smirked and dug her teeth into his skin, and bit down a medium of her hardest, her jumped and hissed in pain, he pushed her off and quickly seized her wrists, she smirked at him, on hand held both hers over her head. His other hand was holding the small bite that had a small line of blood coming from it.

She hissed as he lowered himself to her neck, he bit down on her skin in the same spot, she gasped in pain, and tried to wiggle her hands free, she gasped As he moved down a little ways for a second bite.

He teased her with a wet lick, and a few seconds of sucking on her skin before he nibbled on her skin, she couldn't help but laugh at his teasing. He pulled off of her with a eyebrow raised and sat on her waist, his legs spread over hers.

She laughed as she snaked her arms up his neck, her left leg raised under and around his and she wrapped it around his waist, he pulled them up into a sitting position, and she moved her hips forward to get comfortable, he unwillingly groaned.

She smiled as he placed his hands on her waist and moved their bodies together and apart, herself rubbing against his manhood. They both moaned and groaned in pleasure, heat built up in their stomachs. Their lips entangled and nipped.

Sasuke's pants got tighter and she groaned, he laid her down, his hands started drifting to her spankies under her skirt, she slapped his hand away, his eyes glanced at her in curiosity and anger.

"Wha-" He began.

"Sasuke, I'm not having sex with you." She said very clearly while he hovered on his elbows.

"What do you think we've been doing for the last forty minutes!" He asked exasperated.

"Having fun." She said while pushing his chest up, she shrugged as they sat in a sitting position.

"Fun?!" He asked and was about to continue when she cut him off.

"Sasuke I'm a virgin. You know how I'm a virgin? It's because I only kiss boys, I don't give up anything to a few words or a pretty face, or even a "good time." She said with a sigh she started to get off the bed when he pulled her back.

"So am I." He found the words spit out of his mouth before he could stop them. He felt a small weight that held his Chest down_ ease,_ his eyes locked with hers.

"...Or liars." She said with a frown, something flashed in her eyes but it was to fast for Sasuke to realize that it was, disappointment.

"I'm... Not lying." He said looking down, almost ashamed.

She narrowed her eyes, and reached out pulled his face up so their eyes met, she saw embarrassment, shame, and pain. She dropped his face and sat down on his bed again.

"It's not a bad thing that your a Virg-"

"I've never cared for girls." He started she gasped, her face in utter shock he realized she must be thinking.

"I'm not _GAY_!" He said decline laced in his voice.

"I've never cared for girls, they all want me. _You never want what you have until it's gone_. Sure I've done a few things with them I'm a teenage boy but I haven't gone that far, like I said I was never interested enough to have sex with someone I didn't even like." He said looking away from her.

"I kind of find that sweet in a sad and depressing way." She said with a small smile, he observed her for a few seconds, she was fingering his bed hem, her eyes had small purple bags underneath them from lack of sleep. Her hair would fall in her eyes and she would angrily brush it back, or tug it away.

She was Beautiful... But she didn't act like she knew, hell she might not know.

"Hn." He said, she looked up at his lack of an answer.

"looks like your talked out for the day." She said with a half tired smile, as an act to look friendly.

"Go to bed Sakura." He demanded, seeing threw her small act.

She looked surprised and then looked down, and nodded. She crawled up the bed and under the blankets. That was the side he slept on, he decided not to say anything. _Just this time he'd let her have it_.

He followed in and put and arm loosely around her waist, then he shut his own eyes laying on the left side, instead of the right. He found sleep came easy to him, and soon over took him.

* * *

Review! FOR SASUSAKU do you see what I did there?! (For NARNIA)?!

No okay!


End file.
